Bella's Memories
by Amy-Katherine914
Summary: This is a small series of memories of Bella from my other Twilight story. These are from "my Bella's" past. I think they'll help all of you understand Bella more and see what really happened in her past. Please, read! Rated T for language and references.
1. Ch 1: Bella's First Hunt

**Hey, these are scenes of my Twilight story- Twilight: Bella's New Life. These scenes are part of Bella's past and I think they are kind of important and I think that if you read this, you may understand her better and her situations better. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- I do own Joseph, Bella's mother, and father.**

**Bella's first hunt:**

"Isabella, come down here, please." My mother called. She is partially British so she has the accent and by living with her, I had picked it up.

"Coming, Mother!" I yelled, placing my necklace around my neck. I walked out of my room and to the stairs. I am seven years old and my mother is 196. I know, I know- what? Well, she's a very old shifter. (**If you don't know what I'm talking about, read my Twilight story)** Now, the year is 1817. Yes, it's true.

I heard my mother sigh. "Isabella, come, please. Joseph is leaving soon."

Joseph is my older brother. He and I are only half-siblings. We have the same mother but our fathers are different. I am half shifter, half human and Joseph is all shifter like my mother.

"Anyone else over, Mother?" I called.

"No one, dear. You can-"

I cut her off with my speed. I had already run down the stairs and to her side. She smiled at me and kissed the crown of my head. She trotted off to the kitchen in our giant Victorian. I turned to my brother. He's not so much older than me; he's fifteen.

"Hello, Isabelle." He always says my name wrong but we love each other so much that that's my nickname. I don't have one for him since I like his name. He smiled a warm smile at me and then looked at the dress I wore. "My, my; what a lovely color…and fabric. I have never seen you wear it before. Where ever did you get it?" He had an accent too.

"Mother made it for me yesterday. I adore it. What do you think?" I pirouetted and looked at him smiling. Then I giggled. "I won't let you hurt anyone who tries to, you know." I was referring to what he thought; he thought that if anyone tried anything with me he'd break their jaw- he's very protective of me.

He put on an innocent expression. "What ever do you mean, sister?" Our mother doesn't know that I can read people's feelings and enter their minds- and read their minds. "Well, I'm off. Give your adoring, admirable brother a hug." He spread his arms wide.

I hugged him and he left. "Mother?" I asked in a normal voice. She rushed to my side and bent down to my level- or at least tried to in her big, puffy, sky blue gown. "Why can't _I _go hunting? Joseph gets to go, you get to go… but I don't."

She chuckled and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "Oh, darling. I was expecting you to ask that some day. You're only half shifter, sweetheart. I'm guessing you only have speed and strength. I am positive that you are not able to turn into a hunter's alias."

"Mother! I am starving and this…trifle human food…does not satisfy this hunger. Human food tastes odd and I don't like it. Every time I see an animal, I want it."

"Isabella, even if you have the hunger of a shifter… you are not a full one. You won't be able to find your alias within. You may not even have the immortality."

I pouted and anger was rolling off of me; patience and love was rolling off my mother. I sent her a thought.

_Hello, Mother. Do you believe I'm special now?_

She gasped. "Isabella!"

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Follow me," I ran out the back door of our house and dragged her with me. We ended up in the forest behind our house where animals tend to be. I let go of her hand and looked at her seriously. "I have found my inner alias…but it hasn't come out yet. I feel as though I am apt to open up and let it free. I know I can handle it since every moment of my life that I spend among humans, I can restrain myself." I closed my eyes and transformed into something I have never seen before- Mother had though and she almost shrieked.

"Isabella! You- you are beautiful! Your fur…it's so soft. You're a jaguar- a magnificent jaguar. And…," She looked shocked. "You're a _black _jaguar."

_Would it be alright if I hunt now, Mother? I quite hungry. Why don't you join me?_ I sent that to her and she nodded.

"I'll show you how, darling." She morphed into her alias and it was a sabertooth tiger.

She ran off into the woods to a place where deer liked to graze. I followed and saw her kill two deer- for herself. She wanted me to try for myself. I shrugged which looked peculiar in my animal form but… what are you going to do?

I walked past her and sniffed the air, she watched my actions. I sniffed something delectable and ran toward it. When I appeared in front of the animal, it was a bear. My mother was worried because the bear spotted me and it decided I looked good enough to eat. I slowly walked toward it and then in a blink of an eye, I sunk my teeth into its neck and I sucked it dry. My mother turned back to normal and gaped.

"My word…!" She whisper-yelled.

I turned back to my normal self and she stepped forward, holding my chin.

"Uh, darling? What happened to your eyes? They have a… purplish tint to them."

"I'm guessing that my shifter, human, and animal blood mixed together and they created a chemical imbalance." I stated.

Her eyes went from shocked to impressed. "Sweetheart, when Joseph comes home, you're going to hunt with him. Alright? Because he loves to go for large animals and you'll love hunting with him; he makes everything a competition." She smiled and then let go of my chin. "Come on, baby; let's bury these carcasses."

I stopped her and waved my hand at the dead animal bodies and they disappeared into the earth. "All finished."

My mother did a nervous chuckle. "When we get home, we'll talk about your abilities." She led me out of the forest and to our home.

Today was the best day of my life since I actually got to hunt for a chance.


	2. Ch 2: 200

**Some people said it was good and to continue, some didn't. Well, I am going to continue because this will help you understand Bella. I do not own Twilight and/or Bella.**

**200:**

"Isabelle," my brother walked into my bedroom as I was finishing my hair. "Are you done now? Mother can get quite impatient, you know."

I waved him off. "Oh, relax. I'll be apt in a moment," I put the last strand of hair in place and smiled. I squealed and turned toward my brother. "Oh, I'm so excited! Mother is finally turning 200! I'm so happy for her!"

At the moment, I am 11, Joseph is 19, and Mother is 200 today- her birthday.

"What do you think Mother will become?" Joseph asked me, placing his hand together behind his back.

"Why, I don't know! I'm guessing she'll turn human for Father." We left my room and walked down the hall to the stairwell.

"Why on earth would she turn mortal?" he pondered skeptically.

"To be with the one she loves, of course." I stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, you for the romance again. Honestly, we should get you around people more often."

"I beg your pardon! But I am the social one here- you barely talk to anyone besides me!" I poked him in the chest.

"All that's important now is Mother. Let's hurry before we are late- once again, by your-"

"Oh, hush up," I interrupted him. "Remember, big Brother, I am the stronger one of the two of us."

He sighed and rolled his eyes once more. "You are nothing but a mere child. Like the rest of us, you will lose your strength and become weaker- still strong. Yes, strong indeed."

"Joseph, don't even _think _about breaking another chair to prove your point; I understand, really, I do."

"Not a chair…a bed." He smiled a silly grin.

I grimaced. "Oh, Joseph! That sounded so absurd! Rephrase; please!"

He shook his head. "No, I meant what I had said."

We stopped walking; we were by the front door.

"Don't tell me," I looked into his eyes. "You finally found someone?" He nodded, smiling. I hugged him. "Oh, congratulations!"

"What? Your mother receives no hugs?" my mother had walked up behind us, smiling, showing us she was joking.

"Happy birthday!" I squealed and hugged Mother around the waist.

"Mother," Joseph greeted, bowing his head.

"Oh, Joseph, don't be a ninny and come hug Mother."

He looked at me. "You do know that you're supposed to show respect to the royal, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Joseph, _we _are royal since we are part of Mother's bloodline."

"Hush up about royalty and give me a hug." Mother wrapped her arms around Joseph and he gave a weak hug back. They broke apart as Mother spoke; "I have chosen my fate."

My eyes grew wide and I started bouncing up and down in place; my curls bouncing with me. "What? What's your choice?"

She held her head high. "To become mortal so I can live in peace with Arthur." she walked over to me and bent to my eyelevel, she smiled. "You and Joseph… are going to be the new guardians of Giant Clan."

"What?" Joseph was outraged. "There is only _one _guardian! And it should only be the eldest."

"Joseph, don't you see her meaning?" I pointed out. "It's so we can stay together. You're strongest in alias form and I'm strongest in human form. We'll make an excellent team.

He huffed. "Just change, Mother,"

My mother nodded and started to glow gold. She stopped after a minute and we looked at her, looking for differences.

"You don't look all that different." I stated.

"Do you _feel _any different, Mother?" Joseph asked.

"So peculiar… I feel _heavy._"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, worried.

"I don't know. I'm going upstairs to take a short nap." My mother stepped up the stairwell and tripped. She fell all the way back down and we ran to her.

"Mother!" I held her head in my lap. She was bleeding at the hairline mostly and she was unconscious. I turned to my brother. "She's hurt. Head wounds bleed much and she has many broken ribs…," I said after inspecting her. "You have to do something."

He nodded and lifted my mother into his arms. He carried her while he ran; to the town doctor, no doubt. I stayed home and cleaned up the blood.

After an hour or so, Joseph came back home empty handed. His face was torn.

"Isabella," He only says my real full name if he's serious and something devastating has happened. "Her wounds were infected by the time we reached the doctor. She died."

I broke into tears. "No! She can't have…There's no possible…," By the look on Joseph's face, it did happen. My mother had died the moment she turned human.

"I saw Arthur there too. He's dying from his disease. He'll be gone by sundown."

I fell to my knees and Joseph comforted me.

My mother's 200th birthday; Mother and Father die. Worst day in history.


	3. Ch 3: Donavan, Fighting

Sorry, I took so long updating! This story takes a while to think about! I've been sick with the flu and food poisoning so I haven't been able to really update anything. I hope you'll accept this as my apology; another chapter/memory. Onward, you must read!

************************************************************************

"Isabella! Would you hurry up? It's time for our walk!" Mother called me from downstairs.

"Hold on, Mother! I'm having a smidge of trouble with my…dress!" I yelled down to her. My dress was getting smaller and I was having many growth spurts. Mother came rushing up the stairs and helped me close it.

"I guess it's a good thing we're going into town, now, isn't it?" She smiled at me through the mirror. I nodded and she pat the top of my head. "Come, come. It's time to go."

We made our may down the staircase and out of the house. We got into town in no time at all.

Recently, I am five. My brother, Joseph, is 13. Father is visiting my uncle out of town and mother is…well, she's still very old. I was skipping alongside Mother as we made our way deeper into town for supplies.

"Mother, where does Joseph go every weekend?" I asked.

Mother laughed. "Oh, darling, he goes hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Shifters hunt for food; you know- animals. We have to hunt away from people so we don't hurt them."

"Clarisse told me that hunting near humans is alright to do as long as they don't see you."

we were walking down a dirt road in the middle of a town. We stopped walking and Mother turned to me.

"Isabella, Clarisse isn't a shifter. She'll be gone within the week."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a Hacker."

"What in the world is a…Hacker?" I asked with my five year old naivety.

Mother sighed. "They are shifters who have turned the wrong way; to evil. Clarisse was once a good friend of mine but she slipped- no, she didn't slip. She did it on purpose…- Anyway, she drank a human's blood and she craved more. It's extremely complicated but try to understand, darling, please." I nodded and Mother continued. "When a shifter enjoys drinking a human's blood and wants more- not because of bloodlust but to enjoy it- they become a Hacker. That is why I never want you nor Joseph around humans when you are hungry. Lucky for you, you don't need to hunt. You inherited your father's appetite." She smiled and we continued walking.

We were both wearing beautiful gowns that went to the ground. Suddenly, Mother stopped walking and stopped smiling.

"Mother? Mother, what is it?" I was shaking her shoulder.

"Oh no," She murmured. "Bella, hide behind me." I had a puzzled expression. "Bella, do not look behind you."

"Why?"

"Because…someone who our family loathes entirely to his core wants to have you marry his son when you are only ten."

"What?!" I growled.

Mother nodded. "It's true. We kept declining but he's a stubborn mule. He's coming this way. If he doesn't see you, he won't bother us."

"Oh, that's a load! No matter what, if we keep hiding in the shadows, he won't stop. He may be stubborn but so am I and I say no. If he wants to fight about it then have at it!"

"Isabella Marie!"

"I don't care if you chide me! We shouldn't have to deal with him!"

"Isabella, you don't understand…he's an ex-criminal. He could go back to his old ways if we're not careful."

"Mother, once he sees me, he'll turn himself into the sheriff for harassment of all kinds…and abuse." I grinned and moved my eyebrows up once. "Please, Mother just let me handle this."

"Oh, fiddlesticks! He's walking over!"

A forty-ish looking man came over with two more guys flanking him. He looked smug and drunk.

"Now, Renee, have you finally decided to let my son marry Isabella?" He lost his balance for a second and caught it.

"No!" I screamed. "It is not your decision and if my mother says no then no is the forever answer! And don't act as though I am not here!"

"Well, ain't she feisty? Jonathan loves feisty women." The man chuckled.

"Donavan, that's you." I said coldly. "And unfortunately for you, they don't love you back. Now leave us…and never bother us again."

"Do you know who I am?" He pointed to himself and looked down at me with one eye half closed. I suppressed a snort of disgust.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. You're Donavan Rimond; a drunk, lazy, stubborn mule who is also an ass. And your son is just the same." The coldness in my voice was deadly.

Donavan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood straight. "Grab them," He told his friends.

My eyes widened slightly and then I . "With pleasure." I responded even though he wasn't talking to me. I didn't care if he was or wasn't; this man needed some manners. "Mother, wait here."

I stepped forward and punched Donavan in the nose; the bone shattered behind his skin and he cried out. His two friends stepped forward.

"You may be able to punch, kid, but you can't fight in a dress." One of them said as he cracked his knuckles.

I laughed dryly. I leapt forward and roundhouse kicked one of them in the gut and did a left uppercut to the other's chin. They both fell to the ground. "Mess with my family, and you deal with me. And I'll do more damage than that." I walked back over to my shocked mother and pulled her away by the hand. She stumbled a bit along the way.

Stander-bys were staring at me in awe. My friend, Cara, waltzed up to me.

"No one has ever stood up to Donovan Rimond like that before. Isabella, you're…you're amazing! How did you do that? What did you call that move you did with your foot?" Her eyes shown with wonder.

"I-It was a roundhouse kick." I hated this kind of attention. It gets frustrating to deal with. "And an uppercut punch. It's rather quite easy."

"May you teach me?" Her hands were pressed together and I could tell she was praying silently for me to say yes.

"Absolutely not, Cara! It's not lady-like! And it's not proper!" I told her.

"But you just-!"

"I didn't mean to do what I just did. Anger and frustration took me over- it won't happen again. And…no offense but you're sort of weak and you won't be able to handle the movements." I walked away, hand in hand with Mother.

"Isabella," My mother's eyes were glazed over. "Don't ever do that again…! In public, that is. You obviously inherited my good aim and muscular form." She turned her head at me and winked. "Tomorrow, I'll ask Joseph when he gets back if he could train you."

My face lit with excitement. "Oh, Mother! You really mean that?"

She nodded. "Yes, but, Isabella, you need to stay lady-like. You can fight with your brother but in public you must be proper. Understand?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Little did I know, that strength was my smallest advantage. After this day, my normal life wasn't as normal any more. Day after day, Joseph and I fought constantly and he trained me. And everyday, I surpasses him easily and taught him a few moves. We were never close but now we were as close as could be. And since that day, Donavan hasn't bothered Mother about me marrying Jonathan when I'm ten.

It wasn't even allowed in our circle! By the time I was ten, Jonathan would be twenty. It'd be disturbing. Not to mention the fact that I didn't want to marry the oaf. Donavan was turned down constantly and, thanks to me, no one feared to mess with him anymore.


	4. Ch 4: Ding! Dong! AN!

Hey, everyone! Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I won't be able to post anything for the next two weeks because my school is having ISAT testing- it's just a state-required bull sh*t testing thing that all middle-schoolers have to take. Anyhow, I can't post because

A) I'll be too busy to type anything at all

B) I won't have the energy

C) I'll become too lazy

D) During testing- such as ISAT or MAPS (don't ask any questions, please)- I tend to get depressed and moody and that will definitely show up in my chapters so I'd rather not ruin a good story with my $$hole-ness.

So, because of those reasons, I won't be able to post. And I'm sorry for taking too long to update but I have too many stories to attend to, to keep track! For my Inuyasha story (this is being posted on all my stories), I only have three chapters and not many reviewers or subscribers/ story- alerts. If this continues, I may delete it- just a warning.

For my Maximum Ride: More Normalness story, I will try to make time for it. I also have no idea how wedding planning goes so I'm just going to make shit up. LOL.

For my Twilight: Bella's New Life story, I AM going to post ASAP! I know I've been neglecting it but it's hard to come up with good stuff that will be appreciated by many, you know?

For my Bella's Memories story…well, I'm just confused about that one. I'll add memories if I can. Reminder: I'm only posting memories as they appear in my other Twilight story because then they might give things away about Bella that have not been found out yet in Bella's New Life.

For my Flock One shots, I swear-!- I will get that Bo Burnham chapter in there! I just have to think of a way to create it in a funny way…maybe Fang will sing one of his songs…Hmmm…

Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay in updates and I'll try to update sooner. And if you have questions, please ask through review and/or PM.

Thanks for listening- er- I mean, reading!

~Amy-Katherine914~


	5. sorry!

Why, why, WHY me?! Ok, I cant update for about two to three weeks because something happened to my dominant hand; im a lefty and I hurt it so I cant use it. Im surprised that I can type at all. Its in a temporary cast until my radiologist knows what is up with it. There may be a fracture along my growth plate so the pain is all up and down my arm. Anyway, this is a I am so f-ing sorry A/N. I have the ideas in my head but I cant put them down. I cant even hold a pencil! This is the worst fate for a writer! …peace.


End file.
